When Good Things Go Bad
by Max wanna-be
Summary: Max and Logan decide to take their relationship further and Manticore helps make it "better".
1. When Good Things Go Bad Chapter 1

Story title: When Good Things Go Bad  
Summary: Max and Logan go further in there relationship and Manticore   
comes to make it so much "better".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max enters her appartment. She opens the just loud enough to wake up  
OC from her beauty sleep.  
  
"Where have you been, Max?" she yells in a horse, sleepy voice.  
  
"At Logan's, why do you ask?" she questions with a smile.  
  
"I knew it, for non-lovers you are sure together a lot, and do I mean a  
lot!" OC says with a half, smile. "You two should really start showing  
your effection for eachother before someone gives you an offer you can't  
say no to."  
  
"Don't worry I won't get one." Max says with a worried look on her face.  
~~  
At Logan's earlier:  
"Max, I don't know how to tell you this, but, I have fallen in love."  
he says with a hazy look in his eyes.  
  
"What, with who, do I know her?" Max started getting frantic.  
  
"Ya, you know her, you know her very well."  
  
"Well, who now, TELL ME!!!" Max screams with a tear on her cheek.  
  
"You, I love you!" He says as he takes her in his arms.  
~~  
Back in the present time.  
  
"Max are you alright?" OC asks very confused. "You look scared."  
  
"Ya I'm fine." Max convinces her friend. "I was just rehapping what   
Logan told me."  
  
"Oh, did he tell you he "loved" you?" OC says with a joking expression on  
her face.  
  
"He does love me," Max fights back, "and now he knows that I love him.  
We will be more happy this way, won't we?"  
~~  
She looks back at all the times she wanted to tell him, but couldn't.   
She knew she had done the right thing, or hadn't she.  
~~  
Back at Logan's:  
*I really do think that I did the right thing,* he tells himself, *but,   
I just have this feeling that something is going to go wromg, but I can't  
put my finger on it. Maybe I'll call her, just to hear what she has to   
say on the matter of "us".*   
  
All of a sudden the phone rings interupting his thoughts.  
"Hey, it's me." A woman's voice says calm and cool.  
  
"Hey Max. I was just in mid thought." Logan said in a calm voice when he  
was really bubbling over at the sound of her voice.  
  
"OC got on my back about us Logan, she said that I would probobly get a  
better offer than you. You know me, I didn't believe it..."  
  
"Zack loves you to Max, go with your gut feeling, me or him. I know that   
is what you are thinking about."  
  
"Wait a minute, that isn't fair, making me choose you because I don't love  
Zack. I would have anyway, you realize that, right?"  
  
"Max, hold on a minute, someone else is calling."  
  
"Alright" she says with a quiver in her voice. *This could be bad if   
it is about Manticore.* *He could be watching out for me. Better make a  
break for Logan's palce now without getting spotted.*  
~~  
Back at Logan's:   
"Max, Max, did you hang up on me?" *Must have*  
Manticore is looking for her right now, how am I going to tell her that he   
is?*  
Suddenly there is a knock at the door that startles him from his thoughts  
of Max.  
"Max," he says as he opens the door," Manticore is after you!" Logan says  
with a wandering eye.  
  
"Don't worry, nobody followed me here, exceptd OC, she woke up just as I   
was about to leave and said that if I was comming over here she had to come  
with me to talk to you about us. How big a step it is and all." Max says with  
smirk on her face. "But what about Manticore this time?"  
  
"I don't know, I just got a distress call from a citizen and it wouldn't  
let me trace the call. I think it might just be Manticore found out where  
I live and wanted to make sure it was me. I have to get out of here, and fast!  
Max any idea on places to live for a while, or could I crash at your place?"  
Logan gets a hopeful look on his face after saying his last suggestion.  
  
"Sure you could crash at our place. OC, you are comming with me on my cycle.  
Logan has to pack and get into his car, without Manticore seeing him."  
  
"Fine with me, Boo" OC says with a smile on her face. "I'd be happy to ride  
with you back to our place, but one question, where will he stay?"  
  
"That is a good question, he can stay in the guest room."  
  
"Max, I don't like that look on your face, and we don't have a guest room  
in our appartment. So like I said before, where is he going to stay?!"  
  
"He can stay in my room for a few days, while I sleep on the couch of course  
and then he can stay in your room for a few days. We can switch off weeks,  
if, that is ok with you OC."  
~~  
*Where is Logan, maybe he got caught, maybe he...*  
  
"Logan you made it here safely, good, did anyone follow you, if they did,  
we have to get out of here fast and have OC cover for us."  
  
"Ya, I know, don't get all over dramatic on my Max, no one followed me,  
I made sure of that. But if they did, they would be outside coming toward  
the door to break in, do you see anything suspicious?"  
  
"Ya, this guy just came out of a van and is just about to shoot down the  
door to the appartment complex! OC, we were never here, don't tell them a  
thing!"  
  
"Fine, I won't say a thing." OC says as she follows them to the emergency  
rope in Max's room, "You sure do live a crazy life, don't you Boo."  
  
"Cover for us..."   
  
"Open up, we know Max is in there, we have been looking for her for years  
and now that we have tracked her down, we will not let her get away."  
a Manticore officer said in a loud booming voice.  
Max and Logan escaped just as the door broke down to the appartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~More to come in the next chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. When Good Things Go Bad:Part II

Max and Logan got down to the bottom of the escape  
route just in time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back with OC:  
"Look, they arn't here. OK, check the appartment. You  
won't see a trace   
of them." OC said, praying she was right about there  
not being a trace.  
"Oh, really, then what is this, a key of some sort, to  
a motorcycle. Just  
like the one I was sent after." *The Manticore goon  
is way to smart.* OC  
decided. "I'm going to have to take you to the  
boss."  
*Oh no he isn't* Just then OC bit his hand and ran out  
of the room, grabbing  
the key to Max's motorcycle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back with Max and Logan:  
Beep, Beep, Beep  
"Logan, will you grab my pager from my coat in the  
back?"  
"Sure, it is from your cell phone."  
"How could it, wait OC, she probobly grabbed it to get  
in contact with  
us."  
"Pull over. There is a phone over there." Logan said,  
being  
very supportive.  
"I'll just dial the number and pray that it is OC."  
"Oh Boo, I knew you would call. This is my Boo,  
right?"  
"Duh, who else would it be? Where are you?"  
"I am in the forest somewhere."  
"I'll be right there, I'll come and find you.  
"Max don't," breaking the conversation Logan grabbs  
her arm. "Don't go,  
I need you here, with me."  
"I would love to stay here, but I have to go save her,  
and not just leave  
her out there." Max said, looking into his sad  
puppy-dog  
eyes.  
"Fine Just, be careful." With a half smile, Logan  
walked away.  
"Be right there."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Woods after an hour of searching:  
"There you are OC!" Max called out but not to loud.   
OC was laying on the   
ground and wondering if Max was ever going to get  
there.  
"You found me. Come on lets go, this place gives me  
the creeps!"  
"OK, we'll go find you someplace to stay that is safe  
from harm. Like a   
hotel. Logan and I are going to stay at his cabin.   
Just come for us in   
the morning."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After getting OC comefortable in the hotel:  
"Logan! Logan!" Max called in a distressed voice at  
the  
cabin where Logan  
was going to meet her. "Logan, are you here?" She  
searched frantically  
to see if she could find him.  
"Max? Max, is that you? Max, they came for you, I was  
away though. I got here  
just as they were leaving. They threw me to the  
ground until I told  
them where you were."  
"Did you?"  
"I didn't even know where you were!" He said getting  
all steemed up, "I  
was worried sick about you, where is OC, is she ok, is  
she safe, where is   
she?"  
"Easy Logan, she's fine. I put her in a hotel. And  
now it is 'us' time.  
Come on Logan don't do this to me." Logan had turned  
and walked away from  
her to the living room.  
"Fine, let's go and talk about stuff."  
"Fine, we will go and talk about stuff."  
They went to the bedroom, there were 2 beds, Max found  
this very much like  
it had happened before with Logan, but it only  
happened before with Zack  
or at least she thought that was the way it was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Manticore building:  
"Now, I am only going to ask you once. Where is she.   
Zack, I know you   
have it in you."  
"I don't know where she is, honest, I haven't seen her  
in so long, I forget  
where I last saw her." Zack yelled at Lydecker  
"You will tell me where she is or else..."  
"Or else what?"  
"Or else I will send you after her to break up her  
little love nest, you  
know exactly where it is, Logan's cabin, we found a  
picture of the two of  
you there that 'unforgetful night' as you would  
probably put  
it."  
"No. How do you know about that? What are you doing to  
me? why do I have   
to do your dirty work?"  
"To many questions. I am going to send you to get Max  
and bring her here.  
Is that so much to ask?"  
"Yes. I love Max. But not enough to do something like  
that to her, that is just wrong."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back with Max and Logan:  
"Logan, I have this weird feeling that Zack is going  
to  
come and do something  
awful."  
"Don't worry Max, it will all be just fine."  
"You're right, you always are."  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
"Zack, what a surprise," Max said with a glare to  
Logan. "How did you know we were here?"   
"Lydecker sent me here. He wants me to get you to him.  
Come on Max, I want to take you on my new motorcycle."  
"You, got a motorcycle, let me see." All of a sudden  
she got captured and put in a bag! "Let me out of this  
thing!!!"  
"Max, hold on. I'm coming!!!" Logan ran to put on his  
jacket and bolted out the door and into his car. He  
followed Zack's motorcycle tracks through the forest  
as far as he could, then he got out of his car and  
continued on foot.  



End file.
